


A Sixth Sense

by kavkakat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkakat/pseuds/kavkakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will 2.0 talk about headaches, Crowley, and finding those Winchesters. Lots of dialogue, and friendship fluff and a little angst because this is Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Motel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first at my [tumblr](http://kavkakat.tumblr.com/post/39281211706/a-sixth-sense).

It was the third motel room this week.

Claire Novak dumped herself on the bed farthest from the door, sprawling out over the mattress. She heard Jesse and Ben come in, hauling their duffels behind them. The duffels got tossed on the other bed - Claire heard the twin thumps (and maybe she also felt them land, but that sense was generally fading and she didn’t like thinking about it anyway). She rubbed her head into the comforter and tried not to think of how long ago it had been washed.

"I’m grabbing first shower," Ben said, and touched her shoulder. "You okay, Claire?"

Claire made a sound and buried her head under a pillow. Jesse snickered and said, “Just grab the shower while she’s out, man.”

Ben patted Claire’s shoulder again and then she heard-felt the bathroom door close and the shower turned on. She snuggled more into the darkness and concentrated on breathing through her mouth, so the smell of the motel room comforter didn’t choke her. Her head still tingle-hurt in that strange way it was starting to more often, but it was starting to disappear.

Jesse set his laptop down on the rickety wooden table by the motel TV and came over to lay down by Claire. He sprawled half over her, legs tangling with hers and head on the pillow next to where Claire was covering hers.

"Still the headaches?" he asked quietly. Neither really wanted Ben to know about Claire’s continuing headaches. He was great, and all, and they trusted him with their lives, but at the end of the day he was just human. Jesse was half-demon, and Claire had been hollowed out and had an angel poured into her very bones. There were some things Ben couldn’t really understand, no matter how much he tried.

Claire groaned.

Jesse was quiet for a moment, and Claire felt his eyes darting over the motel room ceiling. “Do you think it has something to do with Crowley?”

Claire made a questioning noise, and felt him smile next to her.

"I know, but let’s face it," Jesse said. "He’s still hanging around somewhere, and he’s searching for us. Maybe - it’s a sign of something."

Claire growled and threw the pillow off the bed. She turned onto her side and scowled down at Jesse. “Really?” she demanded. “A sign of something? Oh, wow, good to know you’re really thinking this out.”

Jesse raised his eyebrows at her until she looked away, tossing her long blonde braid over her shoulder. “Don’t give me that look,” she muttered. “The sense-feel thing is still there, and the headache is more tingle than pain at the moment.”

"That could be good, you know," Jesse said. He smoothed a hand over Claire’s shoulder and she looked back at him. "The sense-feel thing saved my ass in the last fight, didn’t it?"

Claire snorted, because Jesse was just making her feel good. Yeah, she got a feeling and killed a vampire while Jesse’s back was turned, but she doubted that it would have really managed to kill her friend. Besides, it was a rogue that didn’t follow the leader’s feeding instructions. Someone would have gotten it; it just happened to be her.

Still, it was nice to lay on a motel bed next to Jesse, with Ben in the next room, safe. So Claire turned all the way onto her back and stole half of Jesse’s pillow. A few minutes later, the shower turned off and Ben came out with a towel around his waist.

"So, it’s cuddle time, then?" he asked with a grin. He shook his head in their direction and Claire pulled her legs up and out of the way of the spraying water. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed happily. He pulled a sweatshirt out of his duffel and dragged it on. Claire closed her eyes and turned away when the towel dropped. The three were best friends by now, but that didn’t mean Claire needed or wanted to see Ben’s dick.

A moment later, Ben collapsed over both of them. Claire pushed at his leg on her stomach, but it was heavy and she had no leverage, and Jesse was laughing too hard to be of any help. So Claire pinched Ben’s ass, and at least that got a yelp and more giggles out of both boys.

Eventually, Ben rolled off Claire and lay on his side next to Jesse. “So the headaches are still there,” Ben said evenly.

Claire traded a glance with Jesse, then sighed and said, “Yes. And everything else.”

"That’s weird," Ben commented, frowning. Claire rolled her eyes. It was also weird to be the vessel for an angel, but that hadn’t stopped her eight-year-old self from giving consent. Actually, consent.

"Consent," she said out loud, earning odd looks from both her boys. "I gave my consent to Castiel. Even though he left me - can a human take consent back?"

Jesse frowned. “We can look for lore on the subject, but I doubt a lot exists. Just a lot of hearsay, or if it’s a first hand account, then it’s probably by someone who’s glad to be a vessel twice over.”

"We already know that vessel-hood, or whatever, runs in the family, right?" Ben asked. "Do you think maybe any of you ancestors were ever vessels?"

Claire shrugged. “I suppose it’s as good a place to look as any. I just doubt I’ll find anything. I got the feeling from Castiel that angels generally don’t visit Earth very often, even now, after the apocalypse. The chance to kill a bunch of humans was just the exception to fact.”

Jesse snorted a bit at that. “Sorry, sorry, not really funny,” he said. “Maybe we can just keep doing what we’re doing. Trying to find Sam and Dean - and probably Castiel - and checking stuff out on the way. I honestly don’t think a concentrated search will help us any, and I don’t really want to risk getting caught by Crowley if we settle down somewhere.”

"But you could kick Crowley’s ass, right?" Ben asked.

Jesse shrugged. “I can kill him, yeah. Easily. Just…”

"It may not be the best way," Claire said.

"This is the powers-aren’t-always-good thing, isn’t it," Ben said and sighed. He tumbled onto his back and scowled at the ceiling. "Man, this would be so much easier if this was Harry potter, because at least then magic didn’t corrupt."

Claire raised an eyebrow. “Killing people did. Remember? Tearing away a piece of your soul?”

Ben made a face and waved a hand. “Fine, fine. You win.”

Jesse found both of their hands and held them tight. “It’s not about winning here, guys,” he said. “Well, against Crowley, maybe, but I have no idea what his game is. Yet.”

"Fuck if anyone knows but that dick," Ben said.

Claire frowned at him, but didn’t tell him off for his language. She’d stopped after the first fifty times. “Let’s just sleep, then,” she said. She sat up and stretched. “But first, I’m taking my shower.”

Ben nudged Jesse and said, “Bad luck, man.”

Jesse shrugged and retrieved the pillow Claire threw away from the floor, settling it firmly under his head. “I’ll be up until after midnight, anyways.”

"You didn’t get much sleep last night either," Claire said. "Nightmares, or…?"

Jesse shook his head. “Just not sleeping. I’m fine, guys. Really. Body’s just acting weird.”

Ben said, “You want us to drug you? Because we can, totally. No problem, I can just - “

Claire grinned as Jesse started smothering Ben with a pillow. She grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A feeling settled around her of her boys, safe in the next room, and it was one of the few times she didn’t hate her sixth sense. If it allowed her to feel Jesse and Ben and keep them safe, then she could just deal. It wasn’t as bad as Jesse’s powers, which actively sought to erase his morals when he used them too much - it was just little senses, premonitions, feelings.

She would deal, they’d deal with Crowley, and they’d find the Winchesters and Castiel. And maybe Claire could finally say goodbye to her father.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Team Free Will 2.0 meets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted at my [tumblr](http://kavkakat.tumblr.com/post/39273134586/harkpellegrino-modern-assassin-team-free).

The three of them met at a Supernatural convention, of all places. Claire had been e-mailing with Becky Rosen for a few months, trying to find out what happened to her father (she had tried to get a hold of Chuck Shurley himself, but the author was strangely unavailable). Jesse actually liked the book series, and from time to time he would unhide himself and stick his head out into the real world. Ben, like Claire, was on a rampage, trying to find out what happened to Dean.

The convention was held at a famous haunted house, of course. The fans really wouldn’t like it otherwise. Claire was accused of cosplaying Jo so many times that she eventually gave in and just punched the next “Dean” who tried to feel her up. Jesse didn’t mind being called Sam, so he just shrugged and gave a sheepish smile whenever someone asked where his Dean was. Ben doesn’t really look like anyone from the books, so a couple ask him is he’s a crossroads demon, and most just ignore him.

Of course, Crowley’s still kicking around, and maybe he’s heard that Jesse’s come out of hiding, so demons storm the convention. Claire is wicked with an exorcism, high, clear voice snapping the words out like weapons. Maybe Dean left a handgun at Lisa’s, and Ben still uses it, loaded with salt rounds. And Jesse, well, Jesse just kills the demons with his mind. He doesn’t like doing that very often, because he still gets ideas that he could take over the world and burn it to the ground if he does that too much, but when lives are on the line…

After all the action, Ben tucks his gun in the waistband of his jeans and hauls Claire to her feet. She adjusts her clothing (messed form getting tossed against a wall), and the two head over to where Jesse stands, surrounded by demon corpses.

"I’m Ben Braden," Ben says, holding his hand out toward Jesse.

Jesse doesn’t speak for a moment. His eyes are closed, breathing steady, marshaling his thoughts back into place. But then he opens his eyes, turns a bit more towards Claire and Ben, smiles, and says, “Jesse Turner.”

Claire frowns. “How’d you do that, Jesse Turner? Are you an angel?”

Jesse laughs gleefully. “No - actually. I’m half-demon. Uh, the antichrist.” He rubs the back of his head. “Who are you? How do you know about angels?”

"Claire Novak," Claire says. "My father is an angel’s vessel. Castiel."

Ben gasps. “Cas - my dad used to talk about him.”

Claire looks at him. “Your dad’s Dean Winchester?”

"Really?" Jesse says, squinting a bit, trying to see the resemblance.

Ben colors. “Well - maybe not biologically, I don’t really know, Mom won’t say - but he’s the closest thing I’ve had.”

Claire hums. “Well, it looks like we’re searching for the same group of people, Ben Braden. Easier to search together.” She tosses a challenging look at Jesse. “You in, antichrist?”

Jesse looks back at the ring of dead demons around them, thinks about how easy it will be to go back into hiding with Crowley looking for him, and then says, “Yeah, sure.”

And so it was.


End file.
